A Month of Demyx
by forgottenmelodies
Summary: September is Demyx month! So, I'll be writing a story each day for every member corresponding with their number. EDIT: I guess I'll be doing some other characters after I do the Organization.
1. I: Fools

Well, as you all know, September is the ninth month of the year. Therefore, it is Demyx month!

Since I haven't been writing much of anything lately, I decided to get back into habit a little by doing a story each day.

And so, since Demyx is my favorite character and it's September, I'm doing Demyx drabbles.

For at least 13 days, I'll be writing a new story with the pairing or interaction corresponding to each member's number with Demyx.

And yes, I realize I have to post I and II on the same day.

Without further ado, I give you: 1/9

1919191919191919191919191919191919

Xemnas had never liked fools.

They talked a lot, riled people up, and never got any work done.

Demyx was one of these fools.

Honestly, Xemnas had no idea why he even kept him around.

If anything was to get done, Demyx would have to be otherwisely occupied. He couldn't even be involved with meetings anymore!

And yet Xemnas never made any threat to his person or job. It puzzled even himself.

1919191919191919191919191919191919

On one usual day, Xemnas was holed up in his study working out mission assignments.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

He figured it was just the usual: Saix wanting to keep him company, Xigbar reporting another Axel related fire, or Vexen complaining about Marluxia entering his lab again.

Instead, it was Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne.

Xemnas was mildly annoyed at this. He didn't have time to deal with fools at the moment.

"Can I help you, number IX?"

"Well….um….that is…."

"Spit it out, Number IX!"

"Um, I just wanted to give you this."

The Superior stared at it for a while. It was a keychain with a heart attached.

"And what exactly would I need this for Number IX?"

"Well, since right now real our hearts are lost, I figured this was the best I could do."

The Nocturne gave his Superior a huge smile and teleported out of the room.

'Well, maybe all fools have their advantages.' Xemnas mused.


	2. II: Unpredictable

Demyx was usually bored.

Now, most people would probably just seek out a conversation, but to Demyx, this was also boring.

He used to think people-watching was fun, but after a while, there was nothing more to see. People were just so utterly predictable! They always did the same activities and spoke about the same issues.

Of course, there are exceptions to every rule. Demyx's was Xigbar.

He could never figure out what that man was going to do! If he thought he would do one thing, Xigbar never ceased to do just the opposite. If he thought simply, Xigbar pulled a huge complex act, and if he thought complexly, Xigbar'd do the simplest thing in the world.

On one hand, it annoyed him.

On the other, it drew him to the man.

He constantly had to test whether or not he was overestimating II. He followed him around and started conversations and instigated fights with him to see if he could--just once—figure out exactly what the man would do.

2929292929292929292929292929292929292

On one such occasion, the Freeshooter was in the kitchen. He seemed to making some kind of cake.

Demyx thought he had him cornered.

"Morning, Xigbar!"

"Hey, Squirt."

"Who's the cake for?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Well, if you can guess who it's for, I'll give it to you."

"Okay. Ummmmm…."

This was his chance! All he had to do was figure out who it was. Then he would have finally proven that Xigbar _can_ be predictable. Well, Xaldin's birthday was in a couple days, so it had to be him.

"Xaldin!"

"Swing and a miss, Little Dude."

"Xemnas?"

"Nope."

"Lexaus?"

"One more try."

"….Luxord?"

"Sorry, dude, guess you'll have to wait and see."

Demyx walked out of the kitchen flustered and thoroughly confused.

2929292929292929292929292929292929292

That night, Demyx walked back to his room after being beaten 72 times in go fish by one Gambler of Fate. He noticed something small and blue outside his door. He walked up to it and found a cake perched on a plate. The lettering read:

"Love Ya, Babe!"

Then, out of nowhere, Xigbar appeared and gave him a big ol' smooch. After that, he was gone.

Demyx stared into the place he previously occupied and slowly raised a gloved hand to his lips.

He never understood anything Xigbar ever did and, after today, hoped he never would.


	3. III: Beads

As you all know, today is III day! So, that means it's time for Xaldin!

This plot was born from a great picture I saw on DeviantArt by a great artist named Nire-chan. You should check her gallery out. It's really good!

393939393939393939393939393939393939

If there was one thing you didn't do to Xaldin, it was mess with his dreads.

He thought he was perfectly clear announcing that during a meeting weeks ago, but obviously wasn't considering his current situation.

Somehow, he had woken up with beads laced all through his hair.

And that wasn't even the worst part though. They were glow-in-the-dark beads!

Someone was going to have to die.

393939393939393939393939393939393939

After a considerable amount of planning out the cruelest way to kill a nobody, Xaldin entered the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. Of course, in his haste he had forgotten to remove said beads.

It was quite a sight that Xigbar saw as he teleported into the kitchen:

Somehow, a Jamaican man had infiltrated their ranks! Xigbar, being second in command and all, wasted no time in tackling said intruder.

It was sometime during this that Demyx strolled into the kitchen.

He saw the scene before him, and, not being the smartest little fishy in the sea, promptly jumped on Xigbar.

Of course, he jumped to his right side. This resulted in Xigbar not seeing who it was, which led him to believe that the Jamaican had accomplices.

Number II quickly teleported to the ceiling and whipped out his guns.

"Freeze, dudes!"

"Number II, what is the meaning of this?"

"Huh? Xally? Issat you?"

"Well of course! Who else would it be?"

"Dude, what happened to your hair?"

At this line, a small chorus of giggles could be heard from one Melodious Nocturne.

"What's up, dude?"

"Oh, nothing."

He chuckled a few more times.

"Number IX, would you happen to know who did this?"

"….Maybe."

"Was it Axel?"

"No."

"Larxene?"

"Nope!"

"Then who was it?"

"It was me! I just thought it would look good like that. And it really does!"

"Wha--?"

Xaldin didn't have time to say another word before Demyx leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

Demyx then gave him a huge hug and walked out of the kitchen.

Xaldin slowly turned and looked at his reflection in sink.

'Hm.' He thought, 'Maybe this really _isn't_ so bad.'


	4. IV: Melt

Sorry this one's a little late. But it's not midnight where I am yet though, so technically it's still IV day.

As a side note, I'll probably be late on the V story. My band practice is being switched so it's from 6:30 to 9:15 PM and I don't know if I'll have time to eat, take a shower, do my homework, write the story, and post it by midnight. But I'll try my best!

4949494949494949494949494949494949

It was always cold in The Lab.

It didn't matter what time of day it was, what season it was, or who was in The Lab at the moment. It was still cold.

And that was exactly the way Vexen liked it.

4949494949494949494949494949494949

Vexen was once again in his lab.

For the past three weeks he'd been trying to male goo that would not only stick to walls, but also be used as hair gel.

Needless to say, it wasn't working very well.

All he was ending up with was some kind of powder. He could see how this was happening considering he'd used the same ingredients as are in hair gel, but he was guessing whatever it was he had now wouldn't even make _his_ hair style.

He stared at it for a long time, but found the sleep deprivation take him over. He thought he heard the door creak open, but dismissed it as a trick of his mind. Besides, if there actually was someone, they could wait until he took a nice long nap….

4949494949494949494949494949494949

The Chilly Academic woke up a few hours later, but noticed a nice warmness instead of the usual cold from The Lab.

He sat up and noticed a blanket draped over his shoulders. In front of him, the goo had finally taken the shape it needed to be. Next to it was a note in large, childish handwriting:

"Hey, Vexy!

Just add water!

--Demyx"

He stared at it for a while and turned back to the goo. Then, realized his incredibly stupid mistake, slapped him self on the forehead.

4949494949494949494949494949494949

He had no idea why he was doing this.

What did he care if someone had just helped him make an experiment turn out right?

A lot, that's what.

So, it was that Vexen was standing outside of the Melodious Nocturne's room with a bottle of the goo.

He raised a hand to knock, but the door opened before he had the chance.

"Hey, Vexy!"

"He—Wait. How did you know I was out here?"

"Oh. The air was getting a little colder."

"Ah."

"Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to give you some of the hair that wouldn't have come to be had you not helped."

"Wow! Thanks a bunch!"

"No, all thanks go to you, Demyx."

Then, without warning, Demyx jumped and glomped Vexen.

Not being prepared for a surprised hug attack, Number IV and his new attachment were sent to the floor.

Carefully, the Academic got up and bid the Nocturne a good night.

4949494949494949494949494949494949

Back, in the lab, Vexen looked into a mirror only to see a pink blush across his cheeks.

Then, he remembered an old science fact he'd learned a lifetime ago:

'Ice, when combined with water, will begin to melt.'

4949494949494949494949494949494949

This was origionally going to end with Vexen finding the blanket, but I thought it was too short, so I added the scene where he talks to Demyx. Now I feel like it's a little too long….

Don't ask me why he wanted hair gel that could stick to walls. I just randomly made that up and decided it would be kinda cool to see.

One thing I've noticed is that I'm not getting a lot of reviews. At least two people have this alerted or favorited, but I've only gotten reviews from one person. Please review if you like this!


	5. V: Brother

Because IV got out so late last night, I got up early this morning to do V. I won't make promises about VI and VII though because of band. But I'm really trying to get everyone finished for their right days.

Disclaimer: I realized last night I haven't put any disclaimer in here yet! So, I don't own and you can't sue me now, Square Enix!

595959595959595959595959595959595959

Lexaus had always wanted a younger brother.

There was just something about having someone look up to you that appealed to him.

He had tried to take Zexion under his wing, but seeing as he'd fallen in love with the Schemer, any brotherly notions had to be put to rest.

That put him back at square one.

The rest of the original six were too old, Axel was a hellion, Luxord was too old, Larxene was a girl, Marluxia was too girly, and Roxas was too moody.

But then there was Demyx. Lexaus smiled.

He had a plan.

595959595959595959595959595959595959

Lexaus walked into the living room. True to Zexion's nose, the Melodious Nocturne was strewn across one of the couches watching some kind of cartoon.

He walked over to the adjacent loveseat and sat down.

"Hiya, Lex!"

"Good day, Demyx."

"Is it daytime?"

"I'm assuming so."

"Oh….was there something you wanted?" 

"Not really, I'm just passing time."

"Okay."

After the cartoon, they ended up watching _Old Yeller_. About a quarter of the way into the movie, Demyx remembered how it ended and started to cry.

"What is it, Demyx?"

"The dog dies!" 

"Yes."

"I can't watch this!"

He proceeded to bury his head in his arms and curl up into a ball. Lexaus sighed and got up to turn the movie off. He was about to press the stop button when he heard some mumbling.

"No, it's okay Lex. You can watch the movie."

"That's quite alright, Demyx. I don't like the movie much myself anyways."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Demyx looked up at Lex and gave him a huge sunny smile. 'This is my chance!' the Hero thought.

"Say Demyx, can you remember ever having a brother as you other?"

"No. I don't remember much though so I might have. Did you?"

"No. I was unfortunately an only child. I always wanted a brother though."

"Why?" 

"I don't really know. I guess the idea just attracted me."

"Well, I could be your brother if you wanted!"

"Hmmmm…." Lexaus pretended to think, even though he already knew his answer.

"That would be very nice, Demyx."

"Okay!"

Demyx then bounded over to his new "brother" and gave him a warm hug.

"I'll see you later, bro. I told Marluxia I'd water his plants today."

"Have a fun time Demyx. And remember that you can always come to me for anything."

"Sure! Thanks a bunch!"

And with that the huge ball of sunshine skipped away.

Lexaus smiled to himself.

Zexion owed him ten bucks.

595959595959595959595959595959595959

Sorry the ending line isn't as the others. Heck, this whole story isn't as good as the last four.

I just couldn't see Lexaus and Demyx getting together. I've always thought Lex'd be a great big brother though. Guess I'm just weird.

Please review! Especially if you have this on your Alert or Favorites list!


	6. VI: Observer

Well, good news and bad news. Bad news is: I'm sick. Good news is: I have time to write this story!

This one has some nice Demyx lovin' in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this story.

696969696969696969696969696969696969

Zexion always preferred to be an observer.

In fact, he kept a journal full of observations. Anything he saw he wrote down. Anything he heard about he wrote down. Times, places, and details. Basically, it was as if he were keeping the minutes of a meeting between every one of the members.

It used to be filled with pages about all of the members, but right now it seemed like everything that was in there revolved around a single member: number IX, Demyx.

In fact, according to what he wrote down, it looked as if he'd been following the Melodious Nocturne around.

10:00 AM- Library. Demyx searches for a book and eventually picks out one called Rainbow Fish.

11:07 AM- Hall of Empty Melodies. Demyx practices his sitar.

12:23 PM- Kitchen. Demyx makes himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and potato chips with a glass of milk.

1:38 PM- Living room. Demyx watches Scooby-Doo with Axel and Roxas.

Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

How could this have happened? Zexion would admit that he much preferred IX as company more than the majority of the Organization, but he wasn't infatuated with him.

Zexion couldn't figure it out, and this annoyed him to no end.

696969696969696969696969696969696969

Once again, Zexion was seated in the living room waiting for other members to start a conversation.

Suddenly, who would walk in but number IX.

'Great.' Zexion thought. 'Now he's following _me_ around.'

Unfortunately, the Nocturne looked a bit downtrodden. For a reason unknown to him, this pulled at Zexion's heartstrings. He found himself wanting to know what was wrong.

"Hello, number IX."

"Hi, Zexy."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know there's something."

"Well, it just seems like I'm a failure."

"You most certainly are not."

"But I _am_!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Everyone succeeds at their missions except for me. I'm the wrong person for _any_ job."

"I think there are plenty of things you're good at."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, you can sort of cook, you're amazing at music, you're the best swimmer in the Organization, you make great company, and you're utterly adore—"

Zexion's cheeks flushed at what he was just about to say.

"I'm what?"

"Nothing number IX. I was just babbling about nothing."

"Were you about to say adorable?"

"No."

But seeing the Schemer's cheeks darken was all Demyx needed.

The Nocturne slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Zexion.

Needless to say, Zexion was shocked, but he was able to think fast enough to respond.

He slipped his tongue into Demyx's mouth and coaxed the other's tongue into his own.

The kiss lasted a few more moments before they pulled apart. Now they shared equal blushes.

"I-I-I don't….Zexion….how….?"

Zexion raised a finger to his new lover's lips.

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay."

"I l-l-l-love you Zexion."

"I love you too Demyx."

Zexion had never been the type to jump into anything, but when dealing with water, it was better to take a headfirst plunge in than just wade.

696969696969696969696969696969696969

Oh my, it's the return of the water cliché! Sorry, but there will probably be more.

It took me a while to come up with this, but I think it turned out okay.

Hooray! My first ever make-out scene! How did I do?

Well, that's all until tomorrow, but please review if you liked this!


	7. VII: Animal

Oh no, another late post! Still not midnight, but I feel bad posting so late because most people won't be able to read it until the next day.

Don't worry though, tomorrow I've got nothing to do so I'll probably write a few stories so I don't have as many late posts.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, only plot. Oh well.

7979797979797979797979797979797979

Saix was not a docile person.

In fact, before you could make this statement, he'd probably already have jumped and ripped your throat out.

Needless to say, he _did not_ like to be controlled. Well, except by Xemnas, but that's because he's the leader and it's always a better idea to listen to someone who could have you taken out with a snap of his fingers.

But there was something missing. Every animal needs a companion.

Unfortunately, most people in the Organization didn't suit his taste. But he did see one who was at least….tolerable.

7979797979797979797979797979797979

Saix was walking down one of the random white hallways of the Castle That Never Was.

He was waiting for a certain someone to come walking his way. A short time, later, his wish was answered:

Number IX was strolling his way, whistling.

"Good afternoon, Demyx."

"Hm? Oh, h-hi Saix."

"How are you?" 

"Um, I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm okay. A little lonely though."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad."

"Actually, I was rather hoping you would accompany me to a restaurant a short walk away from here."

"W-well, I'm actually on my way to do something at the moment."

"Not right now, tonight at seven. Are you free?"

"S-seven? S-s-sure w-wouldn't miss it."

"Thank you. I'll be at your room at seven on the dot."

With that, the Berserker leaned over and kissed the Nocturne.

Demyx seemed stunned and was about to say something, but Saix had already started to walk away.

7979797979797979797979797979797979

'Wow.' Saix thought, 'That was a lot easier than I figured it would be.'

Then again, who could resist his charm?

It was five o'clock now, but Saix had already planned out everything, so he wasn't in any hurry to get ready.

Besides, he had nothing to worry about.

It was always made for the moon to be able to control the tide, and this suited Saix just fine.

7979797979797979797979797979797979

What can I say? I don't really like Saix. And I know I don't write him well. I tried to make him a bit animalistic, but I don't think it came across write. C'est la vie.

This one isn't quite as cute as the others, but I really can't see Saix being that cute. I hope this is okay because I know most of you guys like the fluff.

Well, please leave a review to tell me you stopped by.


	8. VIII: Extremes

Lord on high, will I ever get a story out during the actual day? Probably not.

It's VIII day! I still have to figure out what I want to do for IX day….

This is set after Roxas leaves and the fight with Sora has just started. It ends right before the part where Axel dies.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and I probably would never want to. I'd get killed in my sleep by fangirls or something.

8989898989898989898989898989898989

Being fire, Axel knew it was never a good idea to mess with extremes.

Extremes were called so because they're two complete opposites that are never meant to be mixed.

But laws of nature to hell, Axel just couldn't seem to stay away from Demyx.

8989898989898989898989898989898989

It was raining the first time he kissed Demyx. He usually didn't like rain, but he thought that for this situation, it was perfect.

He thought everything would be okay after that, but then Demyx had to mess everything up by asking him those stupid questions.

"What happens now, Axel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want a relationship? And if so, do we have to keep it a secret? And what about later on? What happens when something big goes down? Are we going to be able to make it through?" 

Axel knew it was just Demyx rambling, but he was truly stumped. What really _would_ happen later on? What if they defeated Sora and got Roxas back? Could he really stand to have this as just some stupid little fling?

"You know what, Demyx?"

"What?"

"I really can't answer those questions. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I know that whenever I see your smile, I feel a little bit warmer on the inside. Every time I hear your music I smile. Every time I hear little phrases that describe you, I write them down to remember them later. I really can't stop thinking about you, Demyx. I don't know what'll happen later on, but for right now, I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

After that, he kissed the Nocturne. Not harsh or passionate, but gentle and Demyx could feel all of Axel's love and he knew every word he spoke was true.

8989898989898989898989898989898989

Of course, what Axel didn't know was that Xemnas would not approve of their relationship.

He never really said that out loud, but Axel could tell by all of his actions.

But the worst of all was when he came back and found Demyx missing. There was a note on his door saying Xemnas have sent him to find the Keyblade Master and that he would be back in a jiffy.

But he never did come back.

8989898989898989898989898989898989

That night, Axel took out the notebook filled with all the Demyx phrases.

He took one last glance at them, and burned them to ashes which he scattered around the fountain Demyx like to play music by.

After that, he went in search of Sora.

8989898989898989898989898989898989

I've read this pairing a couple times, but never wrote it. It was originally about half as long as it is now, but I felt like that was a cop-out. So, it became a lot longer. I actually like how it turned out even if it seems like a lot of other AkuDemy fics out there.

Please review and tell me what you think of everything so far!


	9. IX: Me

First off, I want to apologize for yesterday's chapter. I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote it. No one's reviewed it yet, and I'm figuring everyone hated it because it was so drastically different from the rest of the ficlets. Once again, I am sorry. I'll try to continue with the cuteness, but every once in a while I might slip up, so please don't kill me.

And sorry it's late. Again. You might want to get used to this considering it doesn't look like my schedule's going to be getting any lighter.

Disclaimer: As much as I love Demyx, he isn't mine. hangs head

99999999999999999999999999999999999

Demyx loved his water clones.

From the very first day he was able to use water, he had concentrated on creating something like them.

He could still remember how happy he had felt the first day he'd made one.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

Demyx was new to Organization XIII. He'd learned his new name and discovered his power was water. He'd also found that his medium took the form of a sitar. One might think this would all be pretty cool considering how permeable water is, but so far it was a bust.

All he knew how to do was make it rain and produce bubbles. Yeah, _real_ threatening.

He wanted to be able to do something cool like everyone else. Xigbar was an awesome shot, Xaldin had the lances, and Zexion could create illusions. Heck, even Axel's chakram things were cool.

He didn't know what yet, but he knew he had to do _something_.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

It was by total accident that he came to make his clones.

He had been locked in his room playing his sitar and he was really getting into the intense part of a new song he was trying. Then, he opened his eyes as he struck a cord.

There standing in front of him was a nearly perfect replica of himself.

Of course, being the kind of person he is, he screamed and threw his sitar at it.

It disappeared and he summoned his sitar back to restart the song.

He was at the same part of the song when he opened his eyes again.

And in front of him was a whole _line_ of the clones doing some weird version of the can-can.

Now, he was intrigued. He continued to play, and they continued to dance, multiplying little by little.

He laughed and played for the next hour straight, afraid that when he stopped playing, the clones would never appear again.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

He couldn't believe he'd actually_ done_ it!

So Xigbar, you can shoot a gun? That's great and all, but did I mention that _I can create clones of myself_?

Oh yeah, he was awesome.

'Well,' he figured, 'Maybe now I will be the right man for the job.'

And with that, he skipped off to Xemnas's office.

99999999999999999999999999999999999

Yes, I did the obligatory water clone story. I didn't want to put anyone else in it, and I figured just Demyx talking to himself would be kind of weird. So you guys get the clones. Deal with it.

I don't know if it's cute per se, but it's a lighter note than yesterday's.

Please review! There's so many people who have this alerted and aren't reviewing! What's up with that?


	10. X: Chance

Warning: This chapter is bad. I don't particularly like it, but who knows, I could just be being overly harsh on myself.

But I really couldn't think of anything for Luxord!

Disclaimer: I'd love to challenge the owners to a game of high stakes poker for the rights to the characters, but I'm afraid they'd pick Luxord to represent them. If so, I'd lose. So I'll just have to settle for fanfiction.

109109109109109109109109109109109109

Luxord considered himself a nice, suave gentleman.

He held the door for people, didn't slurp his soup, and always used please and thank you.

Of course, others may beg to differ with him.

When he asked Xigbar why everyone called him strange, his reply was short yet enlightening:

"Dude, you trust everything to fate, talk to yourself, your logic makes no sense, and you keep insisting you're British even though you can't be considering nobodies have no ethnicities."

But it was just Luxord's luck that he happened to come across a fellow even stranger than he was.

109109109109109109109109109109109109

He was walking down the hall when fate just seemed to bump into him.

Well, more accurately, it plowed into him from around the corner screaming its head off.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I just couldn't see…."

"No, no it's quite alright. But who might you be?" 

"Me? I'm Demyx, number IX."

"Well I'm Luxord, number X."

"Really? Cool."

"Was there something you were running from?"

"What? Oh, no. He must have disappeared by now."

"Who?"

"Just one of my water clones. We were playing tag!"

"I see. Well then, would like to join me for tea instead?"

"Sure!"

109109109109109109109109109109109109

And so, from this, a strange kind of relationship was born. Luxord would occasionally bump into Demyx and invite him for tea, and Demyx would always accept.

There was something between the two that didn't make sense to anyone besides them.

It might have been the horrible roundabout logic the two shared, or it could have been the fact that Luxord always made really good tea, but the two kept meeting even after the luck had worn off.

109109109109109109109109109109109109

Wow. If I thought I was a bad Saix writer, I'm an even worse Luxord one. I seriously can't seem to get a grip on him!

This story is short, and it really doesn't have much of anything to it. It's kind of a cop-out. Oh well. If you guys _really_ hate it, tell me so in a review and I'll write a long one-shot for just this pairing to make up for it.

Okay, this has officially gotten over 1500 hits, but only 10 reviews! So, to get some more, I've decided to offer some incentive.

At the end the month, I'm going to tally up how many reviews people have given. The person with the most reviews is the winner. The prize is a one-shot written by me with any pairing of their choice. And I'll even dedicate it to them!


	11. XI: Peace

Hooray! I'm back to pointless fluff!

And, this chapter is an early evening edition. XII will probably be posted tomorrow afternoon because I have free time after school until six.

Disclaimer: If I could, I would, but I can't.

119119119119119119119119119119119

Marluxia had a thing for water lilies.

Most people would think he would like roses or something of that sort due to his pink hair, but it was not so.

Sure, he liked roses, but he thought they had been a little overused throughout out the past centuries.

Now water lilies, they were something special. They were pure virgin white, could never be over watered, and always seemed to give him a sense of tranquility whenever he looked at them.

For the people who knew about this little obsession, it was no surprise to them who the Graceful Assassin fell for.

119119119119119119119119119119119

As per usual, Marluxia was out in his garden. Today, he was paying special attention to the pond.

The water lilies would be blooming soon.

He had been pulling weeds, pruning leaves, and feeding roots around there ever since the lilies had first started poking up. After all, it was his first time actually trying them and he wanted to see if it had all been for nothing.

Of course, the peace was broken by one annoyingly loud Nocturne.

"Heya, Marly!"

XI tensed at hid voice, but quickly composed himself. he needed to be presentable for any member at any time.

"Good day, Demyx."

"What'cha doin'?"

"I'm waiting for my water lilies to bloom."

"Ooooooh. Are they going to be pretty?"

"I certainly hope so."

"But _anything_ you grow always turns out pretty, Marly."

They both noticed the small tint of pink that rose to Marluxia's face.

"There is one thing I've been meaning to ask ya', Marly."

"And what would that be, Demyx?"

"Well, do you like me?"

"Of course I do, Demyx."

"No, I mean _really_ like. You know, like Roxas and Axel."

"Oh….."

About a million thoughts raced through Marluxia's head at that very moment.

Most were pretty useless, but one—that sounded strangely like Larxene—was screaming, 'Come on, ya wimp! This is your chance!'

Not wanting to be considered a wimp by his own mind, Marluxia did the first thing he thought of:

He bent down and gave Demyx a full kiss on his rosy pink lips.

119119119119119119119119119119119

After that, the two started a relationship.

Demyx would sit in the garden and softly strum his sitar, and Marluxia would work near him quietly humming along.

And each year, the water lilies became more and more beautiful.

119119119119119119119119119119119

Wow. I can actually write a decent Marluxia. I didn't know this.

As one of my guy friends would put it: "Oooooooh, the gayness!"

This was actually a_ really_ fun chapter to write! I'm on something akin to a gay high right now!

Well, it looks like my contest has actually gotten a few reviews. But I'm still only up to 16. And with 1800 hits, that's not many.

To those of you who have reviewed, I thank you so much and hope you'll keep it up.

If you haven't yet, please review! It brightens my normally crappy day to see a new review!


	12. XII: Unconventional

I think this is the longest one yet. It was so much fun to write!

Yes, this is my first attempt at a hetero pairing. I think I pulled it off though.

Disclaimer: I wish my dad was rich so he could buy them for me, but alas, I'm poor so I'll have to stick with my stories.

129129129129129129129129129129129129

'Honestly.' She thought, 'This is getting ridiculous.'

She had just come back to her room after a nice walk, and she found yet another bouquet of roses outside her door.

No, it wasn't the first gift from her admirer she received. There had been a teddy bear for her birthday, chocolates for Valentine's Day, a chocolate bunny for Easter, and a necklace for Christmas.

Now, Larxene didn't mind the gifts, but it was who they were from that put her off a little.

It seemed that Number IX, Demyx, had a crush on her.

Not even your normal crush, too. Demyx went all out. It seemed like he wanted to be a perfect prince charming.

129129129129129129129129129129129129

She was walking through the courtyard when he appeared, heading for her.

She sighed and decided that they just needed to settle this once and for all.

"Hey, Larxene!"

"Oh. Hello, Demyx."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just enjoying the peace. Yourself?"

"I was just walking around because I was bored."

"Really? That's too bad. Enjoy the rest of your walk."

With this, she turned to leave, hoping he would catch the hint.

"Wait!"

'Darn it!' She thought.

"Yes?"

"Ummmmm, I was just wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me."

She pondered this for a minute, 'Well, I guess one little date wouldn't hurt.'

"Sure. What time?"

"How about eight?"

"Okay, see you then."

129129129129129129129129129129129129

She hadn't put much thought into what she would wear or anything. She just threw some clothes that usually looked good on. So, when she answered the door, she was in shocked.

There stood Demyx looking so hot he put even McSteamy to shame.

He was wearing dark wash jeans and a baby blue button up shirt. His hair was the same style, but it was little flatter to give him a cooler air. Larxene really couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, Larxy."

"Hello."

"Man, you look gorgeous!"

"You clean up pretty well yourself."

"You ready?"

"As I'll even be."

129129129129129129129129129129129129

It turned out Demyx had really good taste in movies. He'd chosen a romantic comedy that wasn't dry and even had a little action in it.

They'd bought a bucket of popcorn to share, and Larxene started to notice how many times both of their hands lingered a little at contact.

Quite frankly, it scared the heck out of her.

She couldn't actually have feelings for this little pipsqueak, could she?

129129129129129129129129129129129129

After the movie Demyx bought her ice cream at a charming little parlor around the corner.

They'd talked and laughed, but it didn't feel like the hanging out she did with Marluxia and Axel. It was relaxed, but it seemed to have something behind it.

129129129129129129129129129129129129

He escorted her back to her room, but lingered at the doorway.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment trying to sort thoughts out until Demyx hesitantly leaned down and kissed her.

It wasn't like the other kisses she had shared. There was no rough, raw passion about it. No teeth or tongues or groping.

Instead it was gentle and sweet and loving.

He gave her one last smile before heading to his own room.

129129129129129129129129129129129129

She stumbled into her room still lingering on Cloud IX.

That was probably the best time she had had in her life.

And it was totally unlike anything she would ever do.

She flopped on her bed and sighed.

It might be a little clichéd, and it might be a little too Disney, but she wanted this relationship with Demyx to last forever.

129129129129129129129129129129129129

It's not much of a drabble, but I just had to fit it all in there! I just kept adding scenes and before I knew it, it was three pages long!

I enjoyed writing Larxene. I calmed her down a little though because she seems a little calmer to me than I usually see her.

I know how dorky it is, but I had to make it as clichéd as I could. Larxene doesn't really fit in that world so it was fun to do.

Well, I'm starting to get some more reviews which makes me very happy. I'd be even happier if people kept reviewing!


	13. XIII: Changes

This story is the reason why I have to up the rating to teen. Just to be safe.

I knows it's Roxas's day, but I seriously can't see these two together.

So, instead, you get an AkuDemuRoku threesome story. It's more of a one-shot than a drabble, but meh.

I hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. And considering my mind, it's probably better that way.

139139139139139139139139139139139139

You could say it was destiny that brought Roxas and Demyx together, but you'd be wrong.

In fact, the two probably wouldn't have gotten to know each other if not for their mutual hot-headed friend.

It's a story that stretches out over a longish period of time, but it can be boiled down to a few paragraphs and a few conversations.

139139139139139139139139139139139139

Roxas had just recently joined the Organization. Demyx and Axel were best friend/casual lovers at the time. From the moment Axel saw the kid, he knew he loved him. Of course, he also loved Demyx. So, being the type of person he is, he figured he had to at least suggest and idea to his blonde boyfriend.

"Hey, Demyx, what do you think of the new kid?"

"Roxas? He seems okay. Maybe just a tad bit depressed though."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Yeah, he's pretty easy on the eyes. Or, he would be if he didn't have that awful glare all the time."

"Demyx, have you ever felt like you wanted something….different?"

"A few times, yeah."

"Well, I think I may just want Roxas."

"WHAT!?"

"Just hear me out. I think I love both of you. So, being the greedy person that I am, I want to date both of you."

"And just how would that work?"

"Well, it'd be a threesome relationship. We'd all be in love with each other."

"I don't know, Axel…."

"Can you just try it? Please?"

Demyx sighed, "Okay."

139139139139139139139139139139139139

Well, winning Demyx over was the first step, but getting Roxas was a huge jump.

But, this is Axel we're talking about.

He worked out a long, elaborate plan and briefed Demyx on it.

It was time to make their duo a trio.

139139139139139139139139139139139139

Axel walked into the living room where Roxas was reading a comic book.

"Hiya, Roxas!"

"Hey, Axel."

"How's it going?"

"It's okay. You?"

"Same old, same old. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

At this, Roxas sat up and put his book down.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about a relationship?"

Roxas flushed a bright crimson. Sure, he'd thought about this, too, but Axel just came out and said it.

"But what about Demyx?"

"Oh, I won't be going anywhere."

He hadn't noticed, but Demyx had appeared right behind the couch.

"So, you in?" Was Axel's question.

Roxas thought about it for a while. He wanted it, but was it really right? Dating one guy was bad enough, but dating two?

Finally, he figured, 'Oh, screw rules, I'm going to hell anyways for being an atheist.'

"Okay, sure," was his reply.

Both Axel and Demyx broke out in huge grins.

"Great!" Exclaimed Demyx.

"Awesome!" Screamed Axel.

And with that, the three were together.

139139139139139139139139139139139139

Roxas and Demyx were sharing a rare alone moment. Usually, the three of them just hung out, but Axel was away on a mission.

Currently, they were sitting on Demyx's couch eating ice cream.

"You know, some hot fudge would go great with this," said Demyx.

"Yeah, it would," was Roxas's indifferent reply.

"I'll go get some!"

He disappeared to the kitchen.

139139139139139139139139139139139139

A few minutes later, the water-loving nobody came back with a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup.

He snuck up to his lover.

"Hey, Roxas!" he called.

"Yea-"was all the reply Roxas could get out until he found his face drizzled with chocolate.

"Oh no! Roxas is covered in chocolate," Demyx lamented, "Now it looks like I'll need to clean it off."

With that, he leaned down and started to lick the chocolate off of said boy's face.

Eventually, their lips met soon followed by a clash of tongues. And what happened after that was no one's business but theirs.

139139139139139139139139139139139139

Thus was the scene Axel was greeted with upon his return from his mission.

'Well, well,' the Flurry thought, 'Looks like I have some naughty little toys to correct.'

139139139139139139139139139139139139

Yeah. I didn't have Roxas say much. Cocky Axel took his entire spotlight.

yes, I was blushing when I wrote the last line.

I might actually write a one-shot sometime of these three. I actually like the three of them together.

Oh! And as a side note, it looks like I'll be doing another LuxDem one-shot. It won't be until the end of the month though.

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. I tried to have a little action if there to make up for it though. You have no idea how hard it was to try _not _to make it into all out smut.

So, I'm up to nearly 3000 hits and 30 reviews. You guys seriously rock!

Please review! My heart skips a beat every time I check my mail and find tons of reviews!


	14. XIV: Ponderings

Yes, this one is really short.

Now that all of the Organization is done, I'll probably just make random stories with random characters. And I might not do them each and every day, but I'll try.

Today's is: Sora!

And it isn't really a SoDem, it more Sora's musings on Demyx.

Disclaimer: I would bust into the owner's house with a keyblade and steal the rights, but I'd probably be sued anyways.

149149149149149149149149149149149149

He was only number IX of Organization XIII.

He never tried to have a full conversation with him, he never truly introduced himself, and he never blamed Sora for Roxas's leaving.

Instead, he ran from him, utterly confused him, and tried to convince him nobodies were living human beings.

He only fought when cornered, and he usually had a smile on his face.

Why was he so different from the others?

149149149149149149149149149149149149

Sora was confused.

He had always been told nobodies had neither hearts nor emotions.

But this man was so….expressive!

He smiled, cried, yelled, and, in general, just leaked emotion.

How was it that he had no heart?

He also couldn't shake the feeling that he'd met him before the Organization mess.

Whatever is was, though, the Melodious Nocturne was weighing heavily on the Key-Bearer's thoughts.

149149149149149149149149149149149149

Atlantica! That had to be it! _That's_ where he had seen him before!

He'd never actually talked to the man, but he remembered seeing the man there on his first trip. He could've sworn he'd been playing some type of music, too.

But that raised another question.

If Demyx was really a human, how did he suddenly sprout legs?

149149149149149149149149149149149149

In the end, Sora was unable to convince himself number IX was human.

There were too many arguments against it, and not enough evidence for it.

But it must have taken a lot of courage for him to join and fight for the Organization.

He would've had to learn to walk, fight, and control his element.

And he also managed to have real enough emotions.

Did that mean he was either stupid, or he truly believed he had a heart?

Maybe that was the only thing nobodies needed to reach a sense of normalcy: belief.

No matter what it was though, Sora decided that Demyx was special.

Because no normal man can go through that much heartbreak and still emerge smiling.

149149149149149149149149149149149149

I don't have much of an opinion on this one. It's not amazingly good, but it gives you something to think about.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Remember, the contest is still going on until the end if the month, so you still have a good chance of winning.

Please review! I love to read them, and I reply to every single one!

By the way, I won't tell you who I'm doing the next day, so you'll just have to check every day to see who it is!


	15. XV: Fireworks

Hello all! I'm sorry this is so late again, I was lacking in inspiration all day.

Today's star is: Hayner!

I was typing the Sora story last night and the concept of best-friend-in-laws just pooped into my head, I was originally going to do someone else, but I decided to do Hayner instead.

This is an AU. And my first one! Yay!

Disclaimer: Like every fangirl, I'd love to own them. But I don't think anyone else would want me to.

159159159159159159159159159159159159

Demyx had started out as his best-friend-in-law.

What _is _a best-friend-in-law you ask?

Well, first, to understand, you should know that this was created by Hayner. There's clue one that it won't make total sense.

Second, you'd have to know his story.

Basically, Hayner's best friend is Roxas. You know him, right? Well, Roxas acquired a boyfriend named Axel. You know him, too. Axel's best friend is Demyx. Again, you should be familiar with him.

So, by Hayner's thought process, since Demyx isn't technically his best friend but the best friend of Hayner's best friend's boyfriend, they would technically be best-friends-in-law.

Don't worry; you don't really need to understand it. It's not important to the plot of anything; the narrator just started it like that because she felt like confusing some people.

Then again, if you understand this perfectly, you are only spoiling the narrator's fun and in which case, you should keep it to yourself.

So, now that we've established that, let's get back to the original point.

Okay, so, seeing as Demyx was only Hayner's best-friend-in-law, he didn't really know him or talk to him. I mean face it, who really likes their in-laws?

Of course, since they are the best friends of Axel and Roxas, they get invited everywhere with the couple. This also means that they will be ditched together by said couple to go make out in some random place.

So, eventually, Demyx had Hayner started talking. Not about really important or deep matters, both of them were far too happy for that. They talked about stupid things like video games, TV shows, what they had for breakfast, or how hard it really is to make a fake ID. You know, teenager stuff.

But what the two forgot is that after all of that time spent together, they would eventually become close. Neither of them really knew to what extent it would be until around the Fourth of July the summer after the two were introduced.

159159159159159159159159159159159159

Hayner had always loved fireworks.

So, he also loved the Fourth of July. This was the biggest time of the year for the exploding lights and every year, Hayner dragged Roxas down to the local park to watch the city waste thousands of taxpayers' money on a gigantic flashing lightshow.

This year though, Roxas invited Axel. That meant Axel invited Demyx. Hayner was fine with it by now. Besides, he needed someone to talk to when the couple went off together into the woods.

All in all, he figured it would be a pretty fun event this year as were all years past.

159159159159159159159159159159159159

The four had finally settled on a huge hillside secluded in the woods. They had a great view of the fireworks, and people usually left them alone due to the bugs.

They had finally turned the lights out and were starting the show when Hayner noticed Axel and Roxas were nowhere to be seen.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'his lost if he misses the fireworks.'

Demyx was sitting next to him, and at some point, he slid his arm over Hayner's shoulder.

Hayner found nothing wrong with it and leaned into Demyx. Hey! What do want? Demyx makes a very comfortable chair.

Of course, the thought of them being more than friends never crossed Hayner's mind. After all, he was a manly straight man. Manly men could lean against each other for comfort and warmth, right?

Hayner was still watching the fireworks, but he noticed he was starting to get a little tired. 'Hmm, must be the heat,' he thought.

They two had finally worked up peaceful and comfortable positions, and Demyx had to go and ruin it.

"Hey, Hayner?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, have you thought that you were gay?"

Hayner immediately tensed. He may be alright with his best friend being gay, but he never considered he was himself.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I think I may like you."

Hayner was shocked! He'd never actually had a guy hit on by a guy before.

He didn't really have much time to dwell of this though because he suddenly found his lips occupied with another pair of pink ones.

'Holy crap! My first kiss is from a _guy_?!' Was the only thought running through his head.

But the strange part was, Hayner found himself kissing _back_.

Demyx eventually pulled Hayner closer to him and deepened the kiss.

They had a nice little make-out session until they realized they were sitting in pure darkness.

Hayner pulled away and looked up.

"Aw crap! We missed the big finale!"

He plopped down on the ground with a pout on his face.

Then, he felt Demyx move next to him and put him arms around him. he leaned into the warmth and couldn't help the contented sigh that slipped from his mouth.

He figured that missing the finale was okay as long as he got to keep Demyx. Besides, there would always be one again next year for them to watch together.

159159159159159159159159159159159159

Seriously, I love Hayner. I just took this story to poke fun at him because there's so many things to make fun of.

First off, am I the only one who's noticed that even though he claims to be so manly, he pouts a lot? Seriously, have you even seen a beefcake pout?

Second, he is a stereotypical dumb blonde jock. You all know it.

Also, sorry if I confused anyone with the hill thing. Most of this story is based off of this summer's fireworks show in my town.

You see, there's the park, but also a huge field where people sit to watch the fireworks. Beside that is a softball field. Past that is a creek. Next to that it a plateau-like thing that leads up to a few picnic pavilions surrounded by a forest. It's on the hillside that my friends and I sit every year. There are always tons of bugs, but no crowds and a great view.

Well, I'm up to 3000 hits, but I'm not getting any reviews. It says 67 people read chapter 14, but I've only gotten one review for it! Please review! Even if you just say "I liked the story." it makes me happy.

Wow. I just realized I'm half way through the month already! Time is just flying by me!

See you guys tomorrow!


	16. XVI: Content

Well, today in Mexican Independence Day, and even though I'm not at all Latino, I wanted to celebrate some way.

So, the character of the day is Wakka.

I'm aware he probably isn't Mexican, but he's closest out of all the KH characters.

Again, it's an AU. Most of the ones after this probably will be considering Demyx doesn't have the means to meet a lot of the characters in the series.

Disclaimer: Do you think if I overthrew the CEO's I could control Kingdom Hearts? No? I didn't think so either.

169169169169169169169169169169169169

Contrary to popular belief, Demyx was a good volleyball player.

He could set, spike, and serve like nobody's business.

Of course, he did have a great teacher.

169169169169169169169169169169169169

Wakka was an amazing volleyball player.

He even went pro for a while, but found the fast life tiring and went back to Destiny Islands to teach it to new players. He was perfectly content with this and never complained about the kids.

He considered each and every one of his students special, but he never met one quite like Demyx.

Now, that boy had the skill, but was too modest to admit it. He was a refreshing change to the normal prodigies who acted arrogant and spoiled.

In the long run, it was easy to see why he fell in love with him.

169169169169169169169169169169169169

It had happened on a regular summer day after practice. Both of these men's lives were changed for the better.

"How's it hanging, Demyx?"

"It's hanging superbly."

"I'm glad to hear that. Your skills have been getting better."

"You think so?" 

"I do."

"Thanks!"

"Listen, would you ever, like, like to go out for coffee or something?"

"You mean a date?"

"You could call it that I suppose."

Demyx put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Okay," he replied after a while.

Wakka let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Great! Can I pick you up at seven?"

"To get coffee?"

"Well, that and some other things."

"Okay, seven?"

"Yep."

"I'll be waiting."

169169169169169169169169169169169169

That evening, Wakka picked Demyx up at seven on the dot and took him out for coffee and then to watch the beautiful sunset from the beach.

They talked, and laughed, and smiled,

No, they didn't do the clichéd things like snuggle in the sand, walking in the tide, or even have a kiss goodnight. They simply enjoyed each other's company for a night.

And neither of them would have had it start any other way.

169169169169169169169169169169169169

Three years later, not a whole lot of progress had been made in the relationship. They both still had a few flings and didn't keep in touch as much as they wanted, but the two of them were content with the way things turned out.

Demyx eventually joined a professional team on the advice of Wakka.

Wakka still stayed back at the Islands and taught new players.

The two talked on the phone and e-mailed as much as they could, but it was never enough to have a solid relationships on.

But when Demyx was back home on break, the two went out on days when the heat was bearable and the sunset was clear.

And they sat on the beach and drank coffee as a tribute to their beginning.

169169169169169169169169169169169169

I realize it might have been a little hard to understand and that it's pretty short, and I apologize.

I really don't make a good Wakka.

And yet I _still_ think it's more well written that Chance. Hmmm….

Well, I'll try to have another one up for tomorrow. See you then!

Oh! And please review!


	17. IXX: Overworked

**I am soooooooo sorry!!!!**

I've had all kinds of stuff to do to the point that I can't even get on the computer.

I have band practice three days a week now, all kinds of projects I'm trying to finish for school, and since I'm on student council and Homecoming is next week, I have all kinds of meetings and even a lock-in I have to get ready for.

So, if I don't update every single day, please don't kill me! I'm trying, but there aren't a whole lot of characters to work with, and I can't seem to think of any plots because of all the other stuff on my mind.

Okay, today's character is: Leon.

I've actually started to take sort of a liking to this pairing.

Of course, my chapter won't make you want to read a whole lot of it.

I'm taking today to experiment with another style of writing: first person.

This whole thing is in Leon's thoughts, and I don't think it's very good. Please bear with me though.

Disclaimer: If anyone had ever asked me, I would've agreed to owning them. But, I was never consulted.

199199199199199199199199199199199199

In all seriousness, I think all this work is starting to get to me.

I can't stop thinking about _him_. And I'm not even sure _he_ is real.

_He_ is a bouncy, bubbly, loud, hyper, water-lover named Demyx.

Like I said, there's plenty of evidence against him being real.

First of all, he freaking _controls_ water. You know, bubbles, water guns, random geysers; the works.

Second, he uses a sitar as a _weapon_. He can hit you with it and it doesn't even break.

Third, he calls himself a _nobody_. Last time I checked, nobodies _didn't exist_.

Fourth, he can teleport with _darkness_. Not even Cloud can do that.

Lastly, he controls heartless. So, if heartless aren't real humans, how can he be?

Despite the evidence though, my brain keeps insisting he's real. So, I can't stop thinking about him.

It's official, life sucks.

199199199199199199199199199199199199

Nowadays, people in the restoration committee seem to stay out of my way.

Well, Yuffie doesn't count. I'm not sure she's a real human either.

They all say I need to take a vacation, but evil never takes one, so why should I?

I know I sound like a superhero and all, but that just seems to be the way my train of thought has been lately.

Heck, I'm even talking to myself. Do you think Yuffie might be slipping me PCP or something?

No, if it was Yuffie, it'd definitely be crack.

But I guess there is a bright side:

At least I'm not being haunted by a whatever-the-heck-Sephiroth-is-calling-himself-these-days being with a long sword.

I don't think _anyone's_ brain needs that much mental trauma.

199199199199199199199199199199199199

So, getting back to Demyx.

He really is cute.

No, I don not call people cute. Bad, Leon, bad!

He is very hot.

That's better.

Anyways, he has a really childish face, beautiful green eyes, and a blonde mullet that he somehow pulls off perfectly.

If I were to imagine an angel, that's one way I would see it.

Oh, crap! Sora's back. Darn, now I get to go do the token cold-bastardy jobs like glare and destroy normally hard enemies in one hit.

Yeah. I'm all that and a bag of skittles.

199199199199199199199199199199199199

Noooooo! He destroyed him!

That bastard obliterated my Demyx!

Sure he was evil, but he was hot! We could've gotten around it somehow!

Wait a minute.

Is _that_ how I've sounded for the past couple of weeks?

I sound like a freaking _girl_.

Why the hell should I care about some being who crawled out of the darkness and tried to live a lie?

Answer: I shouldn't.

Well, now that my head is clear, I swear, I should probably get back to work.

Something tells me it's not as done as I thought it would be.

And I guess I could find Yuffie and threaten her for a little while. That's always fun.

And I should probably stop talking to my self. Yeah, that's probably a _huge_ part of the problem.

Okay, shutting up in:

Three.

Two.

One.

………………

199199199199199199199199199199199199

I know, it's sucky.

Please forgive me though. I'm struggling with stuff and this is the best I could think of.

I can't make any promises about tomorrow, but I can almost guarantee a chapter for Friday.

On a much happier note, thanks to everyone for all the hits and reviews! I'm overwhelmed that a lowly writer like me actually has somewhat of a following!

That said, please keep it up!


End file.
